My Blue Story Little Story About Yoseob
by Ciezie
Summary: Mau tahu bagaimana awal mula Yoseob berjuang menjadi penyannyi? Read this FF. diambil berdasarkan Fakta. Yoseob Story. Adakah pecinta Yoseob di sini? RNR Please.


**MY BLUE STORY**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**Cast : Yoseob and other B2ST (BEAST) member**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : K**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca Semoga Anda Suka, Just a Little Story about My Yang Yoseob. *ngaku-ngaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berwajah biasa, apa karena itu huh? Lagi-lagi, aku ditolak. Apa kemampuan menyanyiku tak bisa menutupinya. Arghhh aku ingin sekali marah-marah saat ini, tapi hatiku juga ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Aku sebenarnya namja yang sanget sensitif, meski aku selalu berusaha untuk tegar. Andai menangis adalah suatu hal yang lumrah dilakukan di manapun. Aku akan menangis saat ini di Bus ini.

Tapi begitu sampai di depan rumah, ku hapus semua kegalauan. Aku tak boleh terlihat sedih. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan membuat orang tuaku tak sedih. Menggembirakan mereka adalah satu-satunya tujuan hidupku.

"Bagaimana chagiya?" Umma yang sedang asyik melayani pelanggan kafe, menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Ia menatapku penuh harap.

Aku segera mengeluarkan senyum ceriaku, "Aishhhh audisinya sudah penuh Umma. Aku jadi malas menunggu. Aku ikutan yang tahun depan saja."

Umma tersenyum menguatkanku, "Ya sudah pasti lain kali kau bisa, Umma yakin." Senyum Umma yang begitu identik denganku dan Appa, membuat rasa sedih itu terasa lagi. Sejujurnya aku ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya Umma. Nanti aku bantu!"

"Tak usah. Istirahat saja, kau pasti lelah." Umma memberikan senyum khas seorang Ibu, senyum tulus penuh pengertian. Kembali rasanya airmata yang dari tadi kutahan ingin menyeruak. Ahhh tak boleh.

Aku berusaha menampilkan senyum seceria mungkin. Begitu berbalik, kurasa mataku mengembun. Aku cepat berlari ke tangga dan menuju kamarku. Kututup pintunya pelan. Aku mendudukkan diriku di depan pintu. Mulai menangis. Mungkin aku memang namja cengeng. Tapi tak apalah terserah orang berkata apa, ahh untung saja tak ada Appa. Melihat wajah Appa, pasti akan membuatku lebih ingin menangis lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku diterima dan menjadi trainee. Aku tak sabar untuk menceritakannya pada Umma dan Appa. Aku segera pulang. Seperti biasa Umma dan Appa sedang sibuk dengan langganan kafe kami. Aku segera memeluk mereka berdua. Mengajak mereka melompat bersama. Membuat pengunjung tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah gila kami.

"Aku diterima jadi trainee. Umma.. appa.."

Seketika mata Umma dan appa memerah. "Syukurlah Chagie, umma hampir-hampir ingin melarangmu mengikuti audisi lagi. Umma tahu diam-diam kau selalu bersedih, kan?"

Hmmm ternyata mereka tahu,

"Appa juga tak tahan lagi, melihatmu tak seceria dulu. Tapi syukurlah sekarang kau diterima. Ayo kau harus semangat, ne?"

Aku mengangguk dan kembali memeluk mereka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Impian tinggal impian. Lagi, aku dikeluarkan dengan alasan prestasiku tak membaik. Padahal apa yang tak kulakukan, aku selalu bekerja keras. Berlatih tari, menyanyi (meski semua pelajarannya sudah di luar kepalaku), berolaharaga. Bukan salahku tubuhku tetap mungil.

Kembali aku harus mengarang berbagai alasan agar Umma dan Appa tak lagi sedih. Inikah saatnya, saat untukku berhenti bermimpi. Mungkin takdirku bukan dalam dunia menyanyi. Aku juga tak mau terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan. Aku masih punya Umma, Appa, teman-temanku. Apa gunanya aku bersedih dengan hal yang tak bisa kudapatkan sementara banyak hal juga yang kumiliki yang harusnya kusyukuri.

Kembali ke rumah, kupasang wajah ceriaku. Mungkin Umma dan Appa akan tahu. mereka orang tuaku, hati mereka pasti terikat pada hatiku. tapi biarlah, kita sama-sama sembunyikan luka hati ini. berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja.

Benarkan?Mereka tersenyum menyambut kedatanganku. Mereka segera menyuguhiku berbagai makanan. Sama sekali tak bertanya kenapa aku pulang dari tempat training. Appa menepuk pundakku seakan mengerti.

.

.

.

.

"Yoboseo!" dengan malas-malasan kuangkat telepon.

/"Yoseobie... kemana saja kau?"/

Ashh ini Lee Gikwang, Kikwang atau Kiki. Dia sahabat baikku. Kami selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas bahkan satu bangku. Kami punya mimpi besar bersama. Tapi ternyata sulit mewujudkannya berdua. Lihat dia sekarang sudah bersinar. Tentu saja jangan heran, dia tampan, suaranya lumayan, dancenya daebak. Sedang aku? Aku bisa dance tapi tidak sekeren dia, fisikku kecil dan biasa saja, satu-satunya harta berhargaku adalah suara.

Dia tak menjadi sombong, dia tetap Kikwangku. Kami tetap sahabat, tapi tetap rasanya kini ada jarak antara kami.

"Ada apa Kiki? Aku ada saja di sini. Kau tuh yang selalu sibuk." Ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibir, meski tahu ini takkan bisa dilihat Kikwang.

/"Hahaha kau pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibir sekarang kan?"/ ishhh kenapa dia tahu.

Okey jangan lupa kau kan teman sesekolah plus sebangku Kikwang yang titisan Rain itu, Yang Yoseob! Tentu saja dia selalu tahu tingkahmu.

"Dasar kau ini! Ada apa tumben menelepon?" aku berusaha menghilangkan kerucutan bibirku.

/"Kau masih ingin jadi penyanyi kan?"/ Hmm? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba tanya itu.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau mau menawariku pekerjaan? Cih mustahil." Ucapku sambil kembali bergulingan di kasur.

/"Annie.. aku mau mengajakmu bergabung di manajemenku yang baru. Ayo ikutan audisi, tapi aku jamin kau pasti lolos. Aku sudah menceritakan tentang hebatnya suaramu."/

Aku langsung terduduk, "Benarkah? Apa nama manajemennya?"

/"Errr ini manajemen baru sih. Cube entertaiment. Ayo kalau mau besok kujemput. Dan kalau kau ada rekomendasi lain juga boleh kau ajak."/

Manajemen baru? Agak mencurigakan. Tapi soal rekomendasi pikiranku langsung melayang pada sosok Junhyung dan Hyunseung.

"Emmm baiklah aku coba. Tapi memang siapa pendirinya dan sudah ada siapa saja?"

/"Emmm itu baru ada aku sih heheheh, tapi ini juga bagian dari manajemen ku yang dulu."/

Baru ada dia? Aneh! "Oh iya bukankah kau sudah debut?"

/"Iya sih, tapi aaahh rasanya sepi tampil sendiri itu, aku ingin berada dalam satu grup. Pasti lebih seru dan ramai. Lagipula dulu kan kita berjanji untuk sukses bersama, sendirian seperti ini rasanya jadi ada yang hilang."/

Dasar aneh! Orang lain bukannya ingin ada posisinya saat ini. Tapi kata-kata terakhirnya menghangatkan hatiku, dia benar-benar tidak melupakanku.

"Baiklah besok datang ke rumahku ya?"

"Okey.. tunggu saja Kiki yang tampan ini datang ke rumahmu."

"Ishhh narsis!" ucapku sambil buru-buru menutup telepon. Dan cekikikan membanyangkan wajahnya yang polos dan pasti sedang menggerutu sekarang karena seenaknya diputuskan hubungan telepon.

Semoga-semoga yang kali ini berhasil Tuhan. Kalau gagal lagi. Aku akan menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Umma menatapku yang sedang menunggu Kikwang, aku tahu dia pasti takut aku gagal lagi dan bersedih diam-diam yang kutahu membuat Umma dan Appa juga ikut bersedih diam-diam. Ya kami setipe jadi sebenarnya kami selalu tahu apapun yang terjadi.

Dia mendekat dan mengelus rambutku.

"Semangat ya Yoseobie. Ingat kalau pun ada apa-apa lagi. Pulanglah dan jangan lupa Umma dan Appa akan menerimamu apapun yang terjadi."

Aku mengangguk dan memeluk Umma. Appa yang baru datang ikut bergabung memeluk kami. Mungkin akan terus begitu kalau saja pelanggan tak datang. Umma dan Appa menyusut ujung matanya dan buru-buru melayani para pembeli dengan ramah.

Ya! Aku harus semangat! Semangat Yang Yoseob, tidak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini. arghhhh semoga ini benar-benar yang terakhir. Semoga akhirnya impianku menjadi penyanyi segera terwujud. Amiin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang di sinilah aku bersama, trainee lainnya. Kabarnya aku akan di jadikan satu grup boyband bersama Kikwang, Dujun, Hyunseung, Junhyung, dan Dongwoon. Ada yang tahu apa persamaan kami?

Hahaha kami menyebut diri kami sebagai recycle. Tahu kan? Reycle adalah proses daur ulang sampah agar menjadi barang baru yang berharga.

Itu lah kami, beberapa di antara kami merupakan hasil buangan manajemen sebelumnya atau pun yang tidak lolos dalam ajang pencarian member boyband. Tapi kami semangat malah sangat semangat untuk membuktikan bahwa kami bisa. Kami akan menjelma menjadi barang baru yang menakjubkan lihat saja.

Aku berusaha sekeras yang kubisa, menari, menyanyi aku melakukannya dengan semua tenagaku, meski terkadang rasa lelah itu menyergap. Aku ingin bisa. Aku harus bisa mewujudkan mimpiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi!

God aku menyerah sekarang. Aku tak akan mau lagi menjadi penyanyi. Cukup menjadi orang biasa yang kebetulan bisa menyanyi saja. Sudah cukup aku menyakiti diriku sendiri juga hati Umma dan Appa.

"Seobie... ayo beli makanan. Aku lapar."

Aku memandang Kiki dengan senyum bodohnya. Iya dia memang tampan tapi aku benci senyum bodohnya, senyum khasnya yang pasti akan membuatku rindu. Sumpah aku ingin sekali menggeplak kepalanya yang tak pernah bisa peka. Okay lebih tepatnya dia itu benar-benar polos. Lihat saja tatapan matanya.

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu tanpa aba-aba aku memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan rasa sedihku.

Kiki mungkin kaget tapi dia sahabat yang baik meski bodoh, dia menepuk punggungku, tanpa bertanya apapun, karena aku juga sedang tak mood menjelaskan alasanku bersedih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Yoseob. Ini penampilan terakhirmu yang direkam. Siap?"

Mana mungkin aku siap. Aku ingin menangis malah. Arghhh Yoseob tahan. Menangis pun tak ada gunanya. Aku segera berjalan menuju piano. Semua perasaan sedih itu mengumpul. Aku mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dan menyanyi sebaik yang kubisa. Setidaknya aku harus meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam ketika nanti rekaman ini tayang, ketika anggota lain akhirnya debut dengan grup boyband. Aku akan tetap mendukung mereka.

Arghh Tuhan kenapa badanku harus mungil, kenapa wajahku biasa saja? Semua pikiran itu ikut menghantui ketika menyanyi. Boyband ini katanya akan membentuk image seperti Boyband DBSK, jelas aku takkan masuk. Tinggi, badan bagus, handsome, hahaha bermimipi kau yang Yoseob. Maka mereka dengan bahasa halus yang tetap menusuk hatiku, mengeluarkanku.

Aku terus menyanyi, ketika selesai. Aku baru mengalihkan pandangan dari piano. Wuaahh kenapa mereka, semua mematung. Dan ada siapa itu? Itu Rain?

Aku segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badan sebagai bentuk hormat, dia datang bersama manager. Dia tersenyum dan berbalik ke arah manager.

"Pertahankan dia, dia akan jadi salah satu kunci kesuksesan grup ini." katanya sambil memandangku.

Apa? Aku menatap Rain tak percaya dia memujiku dan membantuku agar tak dikeluarkan.

Manager menatapku dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gara-gara Rain akhirnya aku tak dikeluarkan. Baiklah aku akan membuktikan aku bisa, aku bisa seperti apa yang dikatakan Rain. Semangat Yang Yoseob. Tapi aku harus punya sesuatu yang lain agar bisa dikenal dan disukai fans. Tapi apalagi sih kelebihanku selain suaraku? Aku mengerucutkan bibir dan menepuk-nepuk kening dengan pensil pelan.

"Sedang apa kau?" seseorang duduk di sampingku. Junhyung.

"Junhyungie, pandangi aku baik-baik?" aku berbalik sehingga berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Junhyung.

Dia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, dan sedikit memundurkan badan. "Ada apa sih?"

"Hmm menurutmu apa kelebihanku selain menyanyi?" kataku dengan mata serius.

Junhyung tersenyum, dia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Apa ya? Kau ini sih yang ada terlalu pendek, terlalu sensitif, terlalu biasa.. terlalu..."

Aku langsung mengerucutkan bibir dan membalikkan badan. Cih dia ini malah mengejekku. Menyeblakan, tapi tiba-tiba lengannya melingkari leherku.

"Hahhahaha aku bercanda Yoseobie. Kau ini, lucu tahu. imut. Coba saja kalau setelah debut nanti, pasti banyak penggemarku yang akan tergila-gila dengan keimutanmu itu. Apa kau tak sadar kau sangaaaaattttt imut."

Jun Hyung membalikkan badanku dan mencubiti pipiku. Aku memikirkan perkataannya barusan, benarkah? Aku imut? Apa karena badanku kecil maksudnya.

"Yaaaa aku sudah bilang kan, kau imut. Kenapa masih memasang wajah jelek seperti ini." dia menyentil keningku setelah melepaskan cubitan pipinya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau aku imut?" ucapku sambil nyengir.

Dia tersenyum, "Ya karena kau selalu saja fokus pada kekuranganmu. Tapi di samping itu, hartamu yang paling berharga tidak lain adalah suaramu. Kau tak perlu macam-macampun dengan suaramu ini kau pasti akan dipuja para penggemar. Lagipula dancemu juga tidak buruk, khas kau malah."

Aku semakin melebarkan senyumku, "Argggggghhhh gomawo Hyung..." aku memeluknya erat.

"Ishhh ada maunya saja baru menyebut Hyung."

Ahh senangnya, baiklah itu dua modal utamaku suara dan ehm keimutanku. Junhyung ini walaupun terkesan sekali seperti namja bengal –err dia memang mantan namja bengal sih—tapi dia tetap punya sisi baik hati. Sangat baik malah.

Dia juga sempat akan dikeluarkan dengan alasan yang sama denganku. Tapi kemudian kami membuat semacam kumpulan potongan video dia ketika melakukan penampilan terbaiknya dan memberikannya pada Manager. Akhirnya dia pun tak jadi dikeluarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sedang asyik berlatih gerakan dance ketika manager tiba-tiba datang. Kami segera berhenti dan serempak membungkukkan badan padanya. Tahu apa yang dia –err—beliau katakan? Akhirnya...

"Kalian sebentar lagi akan debut sebagai satu grup boyband. Kau, Dujun, kau jaga dan bimbing dongsaengmu ini karena kau lah yang akan jadi leader grup ini. kalian juga terus bekerja keras ya!"

Sesaat setelah manager keluar, kami meloncat-loncat dan saling berpelukan akhirnya kami akan debut. Wuaaaahhhhh ini mimpi yang jadi kenyataan, aku harus segera memberitahu Umma dan Appa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata debut itu benar-benar penuh perjuangan. Berlatih dance dan menyanyi hingga rasanya aku akan ambruk saking lelahnya. Belum lagi foto-foto. Video teaser. Ahhh melelahkan, tapi aku tetap semangat.

Apa-apaan rambutku diwarnai kuning cerah, aku jadi tak terlihat seperti aku. Ini sih seperti Naruto. Ishhhh, tapi kemudian Junhyung datang dan membisiku bahwa aku terlihat lebih cute dengan rambut ini. Aku jadi semangat lagi berfoto-foto dan sebagainya.

Ujian terberatnya (setidaknya untuk saat ini) adalah saat pengambilan Video clip pertama kami. Kami berlatih gila-gilaan sampai Jun hampir ambruk, dia terduduk dengan keringat membahasi sekujur tubuhnya plus wajah pucat. Aku mendekatinya, tapi dia bilang tak apa-apa.

Setelah itu ternyata proses perekaman video clip itu juga laammmaa sekali, dengan berbagai perubahan kostum dan setting. Kami sampai harus terjaga selama tiga hari, tidur hanya di sela-sela pergantian setting, itu pun tak lama. Kami tidak tahu siang atau malam karena kami berada di gedung terus menerus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi akhirnyaaaaaa semua terbalas kan. Boyband kami sudah dikenal sekarang bukan hanya di negara kami tapi hampir di seluruh dunia, ya kami sadar kami hanya bagian kecil dibanding para boyband senior kami. Tapi kami tetap bangga terhadap diri kami sendiri, kami sudah membuktikan recycle kami berhasil.

Dan aku, aku bangga pada diriku sendiri, aku super duper imut kan? Banyak penggemar yang mengatakan itu sama seperti yang Jun bilang. Tapi sumpah aku tidak membuat-buat, Tuhan memang menciptakanku sudah seperti itu hehehheh. Lagipula semua juga mengakui kan kalau suaraku bagus, ya aku tak mau lagi merendahkan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin bersyukur sekarang dengan apapun yang sudah Tuhan berikan padaku.

Umma dan Appa tak henti-henti bilang kalau mereka bangga padaku. Itu hal terbaik dari semua kebahagiaan yang kuterima. Kebahagiaan mereka akhirnya bisa kuwujudkan. Bagian baik lainnya ketika manager secara pribadi meminta maaf padaku dan Junhyung karena sempat berfikiran akan mengeluarkan kami dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Yoseob segera menutup laptopnya dan memberi cengiran pada JunHyung. "Bukan apa-apa..."

Dia mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, "Benarkah? Mencurigakan!" katanya dengan pandangan tajam.

Yoseob berusaha menggeser diam-diam laptop untuk menyembunyikannya, tadi dia menulis semua pengalaman hidupnya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Tapi tangannya kalah cepat, Junhyung sudah berhasil mengambilnya.

"Junhyung! Kemarikan!" teriak Yoseob.

Jun membuka laptop sambil sedikit berjalan cepat ke arah luar. Yoseob mengikutinya dari belakang dan berusaha meraih laptop yang tentunya diangkat Jun tinggi-tinggi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Dujun yang sedang asyik main game bersama Dongwoon.

"Hyuuung, itu dia mengambil laptopku!" lapor Yoseob sambil menarik-narik tangan Dujun.

Dujun berdiri dan menghapiri Junhyung. "Benarkah? Memang ada apa Jun?"

Yoseob langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangan di dada, ketika ternyata Dujun malah ikut membaca tulisannya di laptop itu.

Dongwoon juga malah ikutan, sudahlah dia pasti kalah, badan mungilnya mana bisa melawan mereka. Yoseob memalingkan pandangannya dari mereka masih dengan pose setengah kesal, setengah malu dan setengah marah.

Suara langkah mendekat dan Yoseob terhenyak ketika mereka memeluknya.

"Yangderella kami ini... hmmm kami sayang padamu." Kata Dujun, sambil melepaskan pelukan dan mengusap-ngusap kepala Yoseob.

Yoseob hanya tersenyum malu, karena matanya sedikit memerah.

"Iya kita tak boleh lagi melihat ke belakang ayo maju terus ke depan." Kata Dongwoon maknae, yang tak terlhat seperti maknae.

"Ne dan ingat satu hal Yoseobie, kau itu punya berbagai bakat. Kau memang pantas berbangga diri." Terakhir itu perkataan Junhyung.

Yoseob langsung memeluk mereka lagi. Mereka bukan sekedar grup baginya tapi lebih dari seorang teman, mereka sahabat dan keluarga.

"Wah ada apa ini? Kalian tidak mengajakku berpelukan?"

Terdengar suara cempreng, ya itu si bodoh ups.. si wajah polos dan gampang dibodohi Lee Gi Kwang di belakangnya si cantik Hyunseung. Yoseob segera menghambur memeluk Kiki, ya bisa dibilang Kiki juga berpengaruh besar terhadap karirnya sekarang.

Begitulah akhir cerita ini adalah ketika mereka berpelukan hehehhe

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit catatan terakhir, ayo semangat bagi kalian yang dirundung kegalauan. Tak ada yang tak mungkin di duni ini asal kita terus berusaha tak kenal lelah. Tahu kan sebuah kutipan terkenal, "Tuhan Tahu tapi Dia Menunggu"

Tuhan pasti tahu apa yang terbersit di hati kita apa yan kita dengungkan dalam doa-doa kita. Tapi kalau dia tak juga mengabulkan, itu karena belum saatnya saja. Dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengabulkan harapan kita.

.

.

.

.

**END **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seobie : Wuah kau Insaf Cie! Tumben tulisanmu mengajak tak galau.**

**Me : Panggil aku Noona! Sesekali, lagipula kau memang memberi semangat seperti itu padaku.**

**Seobie : Tak mau, kita kan cuma beda satu bulan. Benarkah? Aku seperti itu?... *beri pandangan blink-blink dan hug...**

**Me : Ahhh Seobie... ^ ^ #tepar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak yakin ada yang baca sih mengingat sedikitnya penggemar B2ST di sini. Tapi tetap saya tulis cerita ini, hasil dari nonton dvd, konser BEAST, Idol Maid dan banyak lagi Video BEAST. Hampir semuanya berasal dari fakta dengan sedikit perubahan, karena memori saya yang parah tak bisa mengingat detailnya. *harus ganti memori sepertinya (?)**

**Nah terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca, juga terimakasih jika kalian berkenan meripiu. ^^**


End file.
